ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Vantelic
Vantelic, (or Master Engineer Vantelic) is a mysterious entity; and political super power of the alien race designated as ‘Precursors’. While not much is known about Vantelic, he appears to be a friendly entity seeking to repair the damage caused by the events of the Adviser’s invasion of the new earth. Alongside each member of his species, Vantelic is a powerful entity; capable of creating matter and life with the power of his mind alone. Biography 271,682 Years Ago… During the millennium known as: the Peace Age, Vantelic (or Leuchten ‘Verfassung) was born to Constructor Geist ‘Lebens (his father), and Life Preserver Leichte ‘Reckoning (his mother) during these years of peace 273,012 years ago. Originally belonging to a poor Constructor-Life Preserver Family, Vantelic was born with a twin sister: Teilen ‘Truth. Attending lower-class universities, Vantelic appeared to have an enhanced intelligence when compared to the other students. Having increased knowledge politics and Precursorarian History, Vantelic excelled to the expectations of a Higher Rate Politian then opposed to his Military Education. Eventually being removed from his education in the lower-class university; Vantelic was placed in a higher-class university located on the Precursorarian World: Catered Dawn. Eventually, his sister ‘Truth’ grew jealous of her twin brother for his higher-level education; while she would have been required to become a part of the Precursorarian Military; due to her low education values in politics and the sciences. Eventually, (circa 269,621) Vantelic graduated the Precursorarian University; becoming a low-level Engineer (Government). During the Human-Precursor War, Vantelic was relocated to the Cannon-World ‘Threnody’ to become the Head of Local Government for the Militant Troops being deployed in the conditions of the war. Eventually, the Grand Lieutenant: the Adviser took note of the Engineer who was in charge of the Local Government; also taking note that he is the brother of one of his top-class Commanders: Destiny. Eventually, Vantelic and the Adviser became good friends—discussing political matter as well as the pace of the Human-Precursor War. Eventually, when Humanity lost the war and was de-evolutionized; Vantelic was called back to serve on the Governmental Powerhouse: Catered Dawn to serve as a High Politic. 10,000 Years Ago… During the political heat between the Precursors and the lower races, High Engineer Vantelic had to handle with higher edge political disputes between the Precursors, Tamaraneans, and the Kryptonians. Eventually, when the Grand War broke out; Vantelic was placed in charge of handling high politician tasks. Vantelic was quick to discover military corruptness in his political analysis, discovering that they have been un-honorably converting militants into war machines—many whom had just been admitted into the military. Denying all accounts of un-honorably; the Precursorarian Empire continued to advance its attack on the Kryptonians and the Tamaraneans—the citizens growing restless as riots soon occurred around Precursor-occupied space. Eventually, Vantelic had to come to a decision to either enforce un-honorable laws or to stop senseless violence and keep his race alive. Eventually; Vantelic broke away from the government, and with his Honor Guards spread an uprising; recruiting civilians and militants to join his cause to halt the Empire’s aggression. Successfully taking back world after world, the Precursor Insurrection we nearly brought to its knees by Military Commander: Lieutenant Destiny, Vantelic’s own sister. Eventually, the Master Engineer was capable of turning many of Lieutenant Destiny’s units on his own sister as he soon brought the Para-military to its knees—imprisoning his own sister as soon Vantelic began to crumple the Precursor Military. Facing the Insurrection and the two Militaries, the Precursor Military soon lost its foot as Vantelic and the Kryptonians and Tamaraneans defeating the large threat; also taking the head off the Tyrant Government which had plagued the Precursorarian people for a long time. Eventually, Vantelic removed the Military and Government; helping the Precursorarian people to help decide their new form of Government: the form of a Democracy. Eventually, the Precursorarian Democracy was formed; Master Engineer Vantelic was made the Head of Government, constantly re-voted for the same position of Master Engineer (named in his honor) over the course of 9,992 years. Later Life Eventually, Vantelic returned to his home planet: Opened Sight; where he then lived on his newly inherited estate which his parents had left him—taking in his newly wedded wife: Engineer Dawn, (Glorious ‘Nacht). Eventually, Vantelic conscripted his Governmental ideals of Reconstruction—planning to rebuild the destruction caused by the Great War through the Precursorarian Democracy’s vast technological advancement; agreeing with the Master Engineer: ‘Purpose’, the Precursorarian Democracy sent missionary vessels to rebuild destroyed world—to benefit the galaxies vast array of species and civilizations. Leading the Fleet of Retribution, Vantelic headed to the Delta Installation in purpose to rebuild Humanities once great civilization—when the Precursor was interrupted by a Great War-era Precursor Military Cannon-World; which quickly disposed of the main capital ships of the Retribution Fleet. His ship being in major disrepair, Vantelic disengaged the hull of his ship; launching himself towards the planet of Earth as he crash-landed in the mid-west portion of the American Content somewhere in the US-Canadian Border. Escaping the deathtrap, the Precursor was quickly found by the Russian Infantry Force and Logistics Enactment (RIFLE); seeking to imprison Vantelic due to the events which occurred months before his original crash-landing. TBC… Traits and Abilities Vantelic, (like the Adviser) is a powerful Precursor being; and is considered extremely powerful as an individual alone. Alongside his updated Civilian Armor Frame, his intelligence and power are increased to God-like power quantities; being able to use his advanced power and intelligence to even form living complex-creatures (aside from Humans or any other Advanced Race); having created swarms of doves, (the Precursorarian Symbol of Justice and Peace) upon his agreement to aid humanity. Omnipotence: Vantelic has reached a state of Omnipotence, having had been made knowledgeable in any subject or study known to humans to date. Due to Vantelic’s Omnipotence, he is capable of knowing even the smallest happening within the Galaxy, being able to sense birth and death of even the smallest of creatures at a young age. It is also possible for Vantelic to know the names of people he has not even met anymore, (possibly able to know everything about a person). Creation: Vantelic is capable of creating super-structures from thought and matter alone, capable of creating entire cities on a level of thought alone. With the ability to create, he can form complex-life forms (things that aren’t bacteria) as well as destroy his own creation. Though this ability has its limits, as creating also destroys anything (living or not) to gather the materials to create his thought. This also causes trouble when his thoughts grow complex and beyond imagination (which they constantly do) as he may create/destroy things without knowledge. Trivia *Vantelic is the first of many completely custom characters to appear on the wiki, as his entire back-story and personality are based off of the creator’s vision of someone in omnipotence; using philosophical references to form the thought and complexity of the character. *Any images used are copyright of Microsoft, Bungie, and 343 Industries respectively, (alongside Certain Affinity) and the creator of this fanon claims not to own any physical content created by these companies in any way. *The user will Role-Play with Vantelic if needs be, but everyone should be aware that the character is peaceful and will not engage in any sort of combat unless the situation requires him to; making him a strictly passive character. *Vantelic’s theme is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48F18IzQOJA “Solace” from the Halo 4 Soundtrack, composed by Neil Davidge. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes